powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy James
''This is an article about a fan-made Power Ranger who is a non-canon Ranger that only exists in its comics and films. '' Billy James (real name: "Bartholomew William Daniel James") 'is a fictional character in Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fan-fic era of Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders . Billy was introduced as far back in 2001 and become a popular non-canon Blue Ranger to date. Billy mainly corresponds with Seijuu Sentai Gingaman character, Gouki /GingaBlue.His other Sentai conterparts are Etof Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and Saizou /NinjaBlue from ''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger . Billy is often a corresponse to his Power Ranger equivalent, Billy Cranston , the original Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. His other Power Ranger equivalent is Kai Chen , the original Blue Galaxy Ranger, but he's Asian. In Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena ''and the upcoming 2014 reboot, Billy James is/was portrayed by Rider Strong . In the unreleased 2002-2009 fanfilms, Billy was once played by Will Friedle . 'Character background Intel 'Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena' and Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 film *Billy is a very stubborn and arrogant member of the Power Ranger team, who is a clown and practical joker. Most of the time he is serious. He gets along with the staff of Terra Venture , including his teammates Tony Marshall (Tobey Maguire - in the unreleased films and TROT, now played by Wes Bentley ), Browne Jones (Charlie Murphy - in TROT, now played by Don Cheadle ), Wendy Jane O'Hara (Kristen Bell only in TROT), and AJ Weems (Anthony Marsh, Jr). He is often famous for making some mistakes in his life. *Born in the Brooklyn side of New York City, currently residing Queens, New York, Billy is an expert at video games, extreme sports, skateboarder, and has a fasination with girls (who he calls "Hot Babes"). *Billy also has a crush on Gwen McQueen http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Gwen_McQueen(Shannon Spruill ,"Daffney"/Rachel Dillinger/ Noomi Rapace ), a girl who was a professional wrestler/valet- now turned - psychaitrist. *In the forthcoming segment "Enter the Dark Galaxy ", Billy makes a huge but BIG mistake having and allowing Deviot [3] to recieve the Galaxy Book , and he loses the book to his evil hands, causing him to mutant and attack the Power Rangers. In the grand battle with Deviot at the Mountain peak of Harper's Ferry, West Virginia, Billy gives the team the small crystals The Guardian gave them to protect him and the team when Tony, Browne, A.J. and Gwen were not present at the time. The crystals involved into the Rangers' newly improved super mighty Galaxy-Quasar Launchers of course, in which the group uses to blast Deviot to mithereans! *Before the film hits to its ultimate climatic, but "emotionally dramatic" finale, Billy worries about the world ending on the 21st day of December of the forthcoming year 2012. In the film's dramatic finale segment " The End of Terra Venture ". Billy's theory about the world (including Terra Venture) ending came to a somewhat "true" prediction while Trakeena , who, merged with Deviot, destroys the space colony. 'As A Ranger' 'Zords' *Gorilla Galactabeast/zord 'Vehicles' *Jet Jammer *Vector Cycle *Galactic Hover-Craft Cycle *Galactic Speeder 'Arsenal and Weapons' *Gorilla Quasar Saber *Lights of Orion armor *Transdagger **Cosma-Claw *Quasar Launcher **Galaxy Quasar Launcher See Also *Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zeo )- Billy's secondary PR equivalent. *Kai Chen (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy )- Billy's main PR equivalent. *Gouki - both Billy and Kai Chen 's counterpart in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman . Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 Category:Blue Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders